MI PRIMERA VEZ
by fuegoenel.mundo
Summary: Naruto convencio a su novia Hinata para hacer algo en lo que ella no estaba preparada, ella se sentia presionada por que le prometio hacerlo, denle una oportunidad


Los personajes no me pertenecen

...

MI PRIMERA VEZ

Estaba sumamente nerviosa, no me podía controlar, Naruto me había presionando tanto para esto y la verdad no lo quería hacer enfadar... bueno, el era encantador, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era nuevo para mi y me asustaba un poco, pero estaba decidida ya no me podía echar para atrás, se lo había prometido.

Estaba frente al edificio donde el trabajaba, me dijo que me apareciera después de que acabara su horario de trabajo según el para estar mas cómodos, de tan solo recordar a mi novio hacia que mis mejillas tomaran color, me adentre en el edificio mientras llamaba al ascensor, tome mi teléfono y le envié un mensaje de texto avisándole que había llegado, el ascensor abrió sus puertas entre y presione el numero 10, estaba tan nerviosa, el ascensor paro y salí viendo una amplia sala de espera que en esos momentos estaba vacía ni la recepcionista se encontraba ahí, en ese momento sonó mi teléfono con la contestación de Naruto, _entra directo, te estoy esperando_ , decía el mensaje.

Me dirigí por el pasillo según me dijo al final de este se encontraba una puerta de color blanco, me acerque a esta con un miedo de los mil demonios, di unos toques tímidos asta esperar la contestación, _-pasa-,_ escuche su encantadora voz y asome mi rostro por la abertura y ahí estaba el hombre de mi vida con su encantadora sonrisa que me hacia temblar las piernas, llevaba tiempo de ser su novia pero mis reacciones no habían cambiado al estar cerca de el, por eso me costaba hacer esto, no quería que el me viera como una niña miedosa, aunque si lo era, pero no quería que el lo supiera, -¿ _estas ocupado?, por que si no lo dejamos para otro día-,_ Naruto se levanto de su asiento, acercándose a mi para tomar mi mano y adentrarme al cuarto que era muy amplio y conociendo a Naruto para ser el, estaba muy ordenado, el me estaba mirando con esos ojos maravillosos, con esos malditos ojos que me convencieron para hacer esto, no estaba preparada aun y el no lo comprendía,- _vamos Hinata, no otra vez, ya habías hablado ¿no te estas arrepintiendo?-,_ suspire profundamente, - _no, pero-,_ coloco su dedo índice en mis labios para que no hablara y me dirigió al sillón donde me tenia que recostar, el me guillo el ojo, -seré _cuidadoso, prometo no lastimarte... mucho_ _dettebayo_ _-_ alargo las dos ultimas palabras de una forma tan sensual yo infle los cachetes por esa broma, el no le dio importancia y me continuo hablando, - _vamos no eres la primera y la ultima que va a pasar por esto, así que se una buena niña y después de que esto pase, te invitare un helado-,_ no dije nada, pero la idea me encanto, ¿por que me tenia que sobornar con mi postre favorito?.

Ya me había recostado en el sillón, estaba apretando mis ojos lo mas fuerte que podía para no ver lo que pasaba, solo escuche que el se esta acercando, tomo asiento a mi lado, escuche otros ruidos que no identifique y de repente sus labios se posaron en mi tan dulcemente que me perdí en esas sensaciones tan cálidas que el me hacia sentir, no se cuanto paso pero fue maravilloso, -relájate _, o te dolerá-,_ escuchando su voz, inconscientemente todo mi cuerpo dejo de hacer fuerza, tomo dulcemente mi mano y yo intente abrir el pequeño conducto donde el se iba adentrando, tenia razón dolía y mucho, después de unos momentos comenzó a brotar sangre, - _por favor detente-,_ pero Naruto no paro, siguió en su labor, - _tranquila solo espera unos momentos, ya voy a terminar-,_ yo suplicaba en mi interior que esto acabara, pasaron unos instantes, - _ya, he terminado, no imagine que siendo tan mayor cita, me costaras tanto trabajo-_ abrí mis ojos, -¿ _pero no crees que valió la pena?-,_ yo desvié la mirada a otro lado, estaba molesta, - _vamos ¿hubieras preferido que esto pasara con otro?, o con esta bombon que es tu novio-_ , Hinata sabia que tenia razón y lo miro con una amplia sonrisa, Naruto seguía hablando, - _bueno, ya ves que no fue tan difícil, a partir de este momento ya no te dolerá esa muela, si que fue_ _una_ _lucha sacarla-,_ Hinata le dio un beso como agradecimiento, el trabajo de Naruto como dentista era impecable, pues era la primera vez que le sacaban una muela, lo bueno que esa tortura ya termino.

FIN

... _..._

MUJAJAJAJAJA, si no lo habían notado eso fue una sonrisa malvada, quien callo en mi pequeña broma, espero les aya gustado.

Ya había escrito este relato como reto en un programa de radio, quien lo conducía era Anabel Ochoa, mi locutora favorita, que lamentablemente ya murió, pero quise adaptarlo al Naruhina espero que aya quedado bien y gracias por leerlo POR FAVOR DEJEN UN COMENTARIO.


End file.
